Diamonds Make Babies, Dean
by Mangachic2.0
Summary: It's been a year since a nightmare began they're relationship. ( See Deans Gone Redneck Crazy, but can be read alone). Is Dean ready to take the next big step? rated T because of language and my paranoia. Please review! hint of Sabriel.


**Loosely based on Dierks Bentley's ****Diamonds Make Babies**.

"Are you sure about this Dean?"

"What do you mean 'am I sure'? I bought the damn thing, didn't I?" Dean gave his brother an annoyed look as the clerk handed him the bag. "Besides, I figured you'd be happy. I'm doin' things right for once."

Sam shook his head."It's not that I'm questioning how you feel about Cas, anyone with eyes can see how much you love him.."

"Hmph"

"It's just, well... you know what they say.."

Dean stopped in the middle of unlocking the car and gave Sam an exasperated look. "What Sam? What do they say? Enlighten me. Who the hell are 'They' anyway?"

Sam cleared his throat and glanced nervously at his brother then looked away. " Well, you know...that...well that diamonds make babies."

Dean laughed." Do I have to have 'the talk' with you bro? I thought you knew where kids come from."

SAm shook his head again. "That's not what I ment and you know it. I ment that, when women get engaged, and married, they start planning for kids, like, immediately." He gave Dean a dubious look, "And no offense Dean, but I don't think you're exactly ready for kids."

They climbed into the car and Dean laughed again. " You're forgeting one thing, baby bro. Cas is a guy, we can't even have kids."

Sam sighed and gave Dean an embarresed smile. "I wouldn't be so sure about that. He might've just been messing with me, but Gabe said..."

* * *

"Where are we going Dean?"

"Tonights our one-year anniversary. I figured we'd do something special."

"That still doesn't tell me where we are going." Castiel pointed out.

Dean smiled, that mischievious smirk he used when he was teasing Cas about something human he hadn't managed to figure out yet."It's a suprise."

Cas' eyes widened and he muttered a phrase under his breath that would have made Dean proud, if it hadn't been directed **at **him. It wasn't that Dean never suprised him, the suprises just tended to be overly explicit. Not that Cas didn't enjoy them...

They pulled into the parking lot of a park. They got out, and Dean opened the trunk while Cas looked around. He didn't recognize the park, had the ever been here before?

"C'mon Cas, over here." Cas turned to see Dean, holding a blanket and a basket, nodding to one end of the park.

" A picnic? But it is getting dark, and we already ate with Sam and Gabriel." Cas reminded Dean as they walked.

"Chill out Cas. This ain't a regular picnic." They stopped by a pond. Dean laid out the blanket, motioning for Cas to sit down. " Don't ever tell anyone I did this, got it." Cas nodded.

Dean pulled an old-fashioned oil lanter out of the basket, lit it, and placed it in the center of the blanket. Then he pulled out Cas' favorite dessert, and a bottle of wine.

Cas' eyes widened and his mouth popped open. Dean smirked. " I told you, I wanted to do somethin' special."

Cas blinked repeatedly. " Who are you? What have you done with my Dean?"

"Your Dean?" Dean raised an eyebrow, a feeling of intense satisfaction at Cas' claim of ownership rushing through him.

"Yes, my Dean. The Dean Winchester who despises all things romantic. That Dean. What have you done with him?" Cas demanded.

Dean sighed.'' What, I can't do somethin' special for my guy on our anniversary?"

"No!"

Dean cursed under his breath and ran a hand through his hair. "I wanted to do this right, make it special for you." He pulle dCas up off the blanket and into his arms," But your right, I don't do romantic." Dean crashed his mouth down onto Cas'. Cas responded immediately, opening his mouth with a sigh, allowing Dean to slip his tongue inside. They kissed passionatly, clinging to eachother, for what felt like years. When they pulled back, panting heavily, Dean pulled a little black box out of his pocket.

Cas stared at the box, not sure if he was really seeing what he thought he was seeing. He looks up at Dean in shock, and Dean smiles. Not a smirk or a grin, but a full smile.

"I'm only gonna say this once, okay?" Dean took a deep breath," I love you. I've loved you for a while. I hated it every time you left, never knowin' if you were coming back. And when ..When I thought I'd lost you for good...God, it just about killed me."Dean took a ragged breath and stared Cas straight in the eyes, " I don't ever want to loose you again. Marry me, Cas. Stay with me forever."

Cas smiled and gently kissed Dean. "Yes" he whispered against the corner of Dean's mouth. Dean kisses him again, pouring all of his feelings into the kiss. When they pull apart, he slips the diamond solitaire onto Cas' finger. Cas pulls him back down to the blanket and opens the bottle of wine.

When Dean gave him a curious look, Cas blushed slightly. "Since you went to all the trouble..."

Dean laughs again and gets out the glasses. As they sit and drink, Dean recalled a particular question he wanted to ask his angel. " Hey Cas, Gabe was sayin' somethin' to Sam, and well, I was wondering...Can angels get pregnant?"

* * *

They walked into the batcave (Sam hated that name) a few hours later and the place was unusually dark. And quite.

"Hey! We're back!" No body answered and Dean muttered, "They better not be doin' it anywhere weird again. I still have nightmares about walking in on them in the kitchen."

"I do not think they are home Dean." Cas said, pointing to a note on the inside of the front door. The note was in Gabriel's handwriting.

"Gettin' hitched in Vegas! Congrats on the engagement, little brother. I hate to say it, but ya coulda done worse. See you soon (who knows when ;) ). Love Gabriel and Sam." Cas read the note aloud, his confusion evident in his voice.

"Fuck!"

"What does it mean?"

"It means that fucking little bastard has run off with my brother! And they're gettin' married! Dammit!"

Cas' confusion deepened. "I do not understand. I was under the assumption that it is a good thing when people in love get married." He looked pointedly at the ring Dean had given him.

"It is good, when you do it right. It's not okay when you run off in the middle of the night. And sure as Hell not okay when you go to Vegas!" Dean practically shouted the last sentence, before storming off, presumably to find one of his many guns.

Cas' confusion only deepened even more. He glanced from the note to the doorway Dean stormed through, and back again. "I still do not is this a bad thing? And What is so bad about this 'Vegas' place?"


End file.
